Rivarly
by Hinata6
Summary: The feeling was mutual between Gaara and Sasuke. They hated each other and wanted nothing more but to defeat one another. It was an inferior complex to the max.  This is not a yaoi


**A/N: This is not a yaoi genre. It's is more of a rivalry/friendship type of story. Also Love Tifa, if you happen to read this, I cannot respond back to your PMs because you're messages are disabled ;u;**

-0-0-0-0-

Dark obscure eyes followed the male across the room. His flaming crimson hair caught the attention of every person he passed. The stoic expression consumed his features, but his emerald eyes gleamed with confidence. Even his saunter seemed to be filled with arrogance.

Sasuke Uchiha hated Gaara.

Sasuke has known Gaara since middle school. It's when their rivalry first started. Gaara had excelled in practically everything. It didn't bother Sasuke as much in the beginning, but after a while Gaara began to irk his nerves. How could a person not have a single flaw? Months turned into years, and once college started, both males finally acknowledged each other. But not as friends, instead as rivals.

A non-too gentle nudge to Sasuke's arm, pulled him out of his trance. Narrowing his eyes, a glare sketched onto his face. Looking up at the blond suspect, he parted his lips. "What?" He snapped.

Naruto laughed awkwardly. "Well you've been glaring at Gaara for five minutes now. Do you really hate him that much? He hasn't really done anything to you, has he?" He scratched the back of his head.

Sasuke grunted, refusing to answer his friend. Naruto is as clueless as clueless gets. He'll never understand his hatred for Gaara. Standing to his feet, he loosened his dark blue tie and approached the red head. He was currently conversing with his sister Temari and best friend Lee.

The bobbed hair male was the first to notice Sasuke's presence. A wide grin stretched across his face. "Hello, Sasuke! It's nice to see you on such an exuberant day as this. I suspect you are having a glorious day, are you not?" Lee prated on animatedly.

Sasuke stared blankly. Choosing to ignore Lee, he turned his attention to Gaara. A darkened smirk appeared as he spoke. "Are you joining the track race this year?" He asked.

"Yes. I will be joining." Gaara responded nonchalantly. "I assume you are as well." Though it came out sounding like a question, it was clear that it was more of a statement. Gaara knew that Sasuke would take any opportunity to enter into any of the universities activities if Sasuke knew he would be joining. It would be his chance to beat him and prove to everyone that he is the better. But Gaara wouldn't allow that to happen.

Crossing his arms, Sasuke looked down at the shorter male. "I am."

Temari looked between her brother and Sasuke, sighing while shaking her head. Sasuke and Gaara seem to have an inferior complex, which is why they are always completing with each other. At times it can be rather amusing to see her normally calm and composed brother become flustered with anger because of Sasuke. Catching sight of Shikamaru, the blond smiled deviously. "Catch you losers later." She walked away.

Eventually Lee left as well, leaving Gaara and Sasuke standing in front of each other, arms crossed and eyes narrowed into slits. People who walked passed them, stared oddly at the two males. The two would have continued glaring at each other if it weren't for Hinata showing up. It was Sasuke who broke the contact first, causing Gaara to smirk in achievement.

"Are you two fighting again?" Hinata frowned—or at least tried to frown, at the two twenty year olds. Sasuke scowled turning his head away, while Gaara remained impassive. She shook her head in disappointment. She has known both males for quite some time. But it was Sasuke who she grew up with. Her distant cousin loved competing. As children, Sasuke excelled everything you could think of. There had been not a single person who could out do him. Eventually because of this, Sasuke's ego grew larger than his head. He began thinking that he was the best of the best. But that changed when Gaara came into the picture. Ever since then, Sasuke has made Gaara his rival.

"You shouldn't compete so much with each other. The both of you are so talented…it's a shame to see it go to waste because of your blind competitions against each other." Hinata said. Unfortunately, she was ignored when Gaara and Sasuke walked away. Her shoulders slumped. It's no use getting to them when they act like that.

-o-o-o-o-

Gaara scoffed, stuffing his hands into his black khaki pants. Tomorrow will be the track race. It's what he has been waiting for months now. It's the last opportunity he has to prove that he is in fact superior to Sasuke that is until next semester comes.

Emerald eyes glanced to his left seeing students signing up for the tracking race. A rare smirk graced his flawless features. Half of the students had determined faces, while others looked as if they cared less about the race.

"Good luck in the race, Gaara-sempai." A girl named Matsuri said.

He doesn't exactly know the girl personally. However, he was no naïve person. He knew Matsuri had feelings for him. Unluckily, he does not return the affection. She's a nice girl, but just not his type, nor is he ready to be in a relationship with anyone. Offering her a small smile, Gaara nods. "Thank you." But he knows he doesn't need luck on his side. There is no doubt that he will beat Sasuke Uchiha. He winced as she began squealing in joy, running over towards her friends, giggling and prattling on about her small conversation with him.

Rolling his eyes, Gaara continued on his way.

-o-o-o-o-

Itachi raised his brow at his younger brother—who is currently running in place. "Um, what are you doing?" He asked curiously.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Sasuke frowned.

"Well it looks like you're running." Itachi said, scratching his head in wonderment. "Does this have anything to do with the race tomorrow?" He asked. He knew his brother has been training for this race for months trying to stay in shape. His dark irises shift to the side noticing snickering students. It's unlike Sasuke to behave this way, but when it comes to Gaara, he turns into a different person.

Sasuke stopped running in place, and stared at Itachi. "I'm finally going to beat him," he wipes the sweat from his forehead. "And let him gloat in humiliation." He smirked.

"You're becoming obsessed with beating him. I'm starting to think this is unhealthy." Itachi smiled weakly.

Sasuke, however, ignored his brother. He didn't care what anyone thought. The day had to come sooner or later. And that day is tomorrow. He didn't need luck. Sasuke Uchiha knew that he was going to defeat Gaara.

-o-o-o-o-

"Welcome everyone to Konoha Gakuenn University Track Race! Today there over fifty runners competing today in the race! The first place winner will receive a full paid weekend vacation in the most fabulous hotel at Land of Spring. And not only that, but there will also be a cash prize as well. Runners up will receive a year's supply worth of ramen." Anko announced over the speaker.

The crowd cheered loudly. Chanting could be heard from both Gaara's fan girls as well as Sasuke's. Standing in front, both males smirked at each other. "Good luck, Gaara. You're going to need it." The raven haired male said.

Gaara scoffed. "I don't need luck, Uchiha."

"Alright, prepare yourselves racers! On your mark, get set. Go!" Anko shouted into the microphone, as Shizune fired the gun.

Immediately the students sprinted off. Gaara and Sasuke were the in the lead, not surprising anyone at their sped. Some runners—Shikamaru and Chouji, were one of the first few to stop running, giving up on the race all together, leaving Ino shouting obscenities at the two for giving up so easily.

Gaara glanced to his left, noticing that Naruto was coming in close. The blonde turned his head, grinning widely at the surprised Gaara and Sasuke. Not likely the fact that Naruto was out running them, Sasuke and Gaara picked up their pace, practically leaving Naruto in the dust.

"Nice running, Uchiha. But you should just up. You'll never beat me." Despite the jovial looked evading his irises, his voice remained serious.

Sasuke grunted. "I'd think that over, black eyes." Passing him up, Sasuke couldn't help but to smile at the shocked expression consuming Gaara's features. Just up ahead he could see the finish line. It was as if it were tunnel vision. It's the only thing he could see, the white long tape, just begging for him to break through it. Just a few more steps and he'll be announced the winning. Glancing over his shoulder he noticed Naruto seemed to be coming in close, but not close enough for him to beat Sasuke. There is no sight of Gaara. Where could he have gone?

"Looking for me, Uchiha?" Gaara's deep voice penetrated his thoughts.

Snapping his neck to the side, he noticed Gaara was now on his right side, instead of his left. Growling in anger, both males ran as fast as they could. The sound of the bull horn blowing alerted both males that the race was now over.

Sasuke looked around, noticing that he had in fact passed Gaara. His eyes widened in true thrill. He really did it. He defeated Gaara. "I did it. I won. I really won." A widened smirk of achievement appeared on his face. "Looks like you did need that luck after all, black eyes."

Gaara scowled. "What are you boosting about? I'm the one who won. I passed the line before you."

"No you didn't. I did!" Sasuke snapped.

"I'm the one who won." Gaara repeated.

Both males were face to face, glaring coldly at each other. "I won!" They said in unison.

"Actually, I won." A soft voice spoke.

Gaara and Sasuke turned their heads, surprised to see Hinata Hyuuga. Standing next to her is Temari, holding a picture of the finish line. And sure enough, there was Hinata—who passed both males while they were busy glaring at each other.

"Looks like you both lost. And to make matter even better, you lost to Hinata." Temari snickered, ignoring Gaara and Sasuke's death glare.

Hinata smiled lopsidedly. "I better go claim my prize." She said, walking off with Temari.

Gaara and Sasuke stood in silence. "I can't believe I was beaten by her of all people." Sasuke sulked. As much as Sasuke admired his cousin, he hated the fact he was beaten by her.

Gaara nodded in agreement. "Who knew Hinata could run so fast."

Once realizing that they were talking without arguing, both males sent deadly glares to each other and walked off in opposite directions.

"I will defeat you one day, Gaara." Sasuke thought, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Meanwhile, Gaara was being bombarded by his fan girls. Looking over his shoulder, his emerald eyes glancing at Sasuke as a smile consumed his expression. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he enjoyed his rivalry with Sasuke Uchiha.


End file.
